Vehicle owners like to “customize” their vehicles in order to give each vehicle a unique appearance that reflects the personality and interests of the vehicle owner. One popular method of customizing a vehicle is to place decals on the vehicle. The most common places for decals are on the front hood, along the side of the vehicle, on the trunk or along a top portion of the front windshield or along either a top portion or a bottom portion of the rear windshield. The decals presently in common use consist of a graphic carried on a vinyl substrate. The decals are readily available through most high performance automotive outlets. Examples of decals presently available can be viewed at websites, such as: spoilers4less.com; ultimatedecals.com; and decaldriveway.com.